Digital media, such as movies, music and games, are increasingly popular. Although several prominent systems, such as the Internet and/or cellular communications, of accessing digital files exist, these systems assume that the party wishing to receive the files has a medium to which to download the files. Moreover, mobility of consumers mandates remote entertainment access for situations where event streaming and download entertainment are not practical.